Takinom's Insight
by Elememtal1000
Summary: One-shot. The day started out normal enough for Takinom, but somehow it ended with one of the rarest things that she hasn't seen since, Nivenna was a toddler.


This day started out normal enough for Takinom, but somehow it ended with one of the rarest things to happen in Perim. She couldn't remember everything that happened early in the day, but she could recall everything that happened and could recite every word said during and after the event.

It was shocking, to say the lest, when she was suddenly hit by an attack that came out of nowhere and blew here far away. The attack had stunned her for a moment, but she quickly got her thoughts back together to think of what had happened.

She, naturally, knew that the attack couldn't have come from her adopted daughter, since she would have seen her do it. No Underworlder would dare to attack her unprovoked. That only left the enemies of the Underworld.

Once she realized that someone from another Tribe attacked her, dread filled her, because Nivenna was there, alone and in danger.

Wasting no more time, Yakinom flown has fast she could. She was gone only a minute, maybe less, but it has taking much less time to kill someone. Takinom knew that from firsthand experience.

Using an attack that sent a beam of energy, it hit a stalactite, making the roof of the cave vibrate, which caused more rocks to fall. The attack was more to let out her anger than to give her an advantage against the unknown enemy.

She was expecting to see Nivenna fighting, but instead she is greeted by the sight of an Overworld version of her daughter. Her daughter wasn't fighting the Overworlder, in fact they looked like they were just talking, but Takinom still had a flame orb ready to hit her.

Then before Takinom could throw the ball of fire,

"Takinom, wait!" Nivenna yelled, stepping in front of the creature, using her own body as a shield, knowing that Takinom would never throw an attack if it could possibly hit her.

This made Takinom pause, staring at her daughter for a second. She didn't understand what was happening or who this Nivenna-look-alike was, but it was clear that Nivenna didn't want her to attack the overworlder.

But then, Takinom spotted Drabe, a powerful Overworlder who was standing a few meters away from where Nivenna was at.

Without thinking twice, she went after Drabe. Attacking the well-known Overworlder was the only option, she could take. It was a matter of an unspoken Underworld code of honor to go after any Overworlder caught spying in the Underworld. Not only that, but he was too close to Nivenna. The mere thought of what he could possibly do to her daughter was all the incentive needed for her to become enraged at the Overworlder.

And so the battle began.

She throw her fire attacks at Drabe while he dodge and then would throw his own attacks at her.

Takinom could hear Nivenna starting to fighting someone else and Takinom guested that it was Nivenna's Overworld-look-alike who Nivenna was fighting.

For the next few minutes, they fight and Takinom tries to lead the fighting towards somewhere were other Underworld warriors may hear the battle and come to help, but Drabe must have known what she was planning and he managed to escape with the other Overworlder.

She doesn't go after them, instead she goes to see how Nivenna is holding up.

Nivenna doesn't have any serious injuries, but she is covered in cuts, burns and bruises.

"Are you all right?" Takinom asks, her tone was filled with worry or as much worry as an Underworlder would show.

Nivenna nods her head, "Yes, I'm fine." she says, but Takinom heard her voice crack. "Are we not going after those _Overworlders_?" she asked, she says Overworlders as if the word was acid in her mouth.

"No, we'll go alert the other Underworld warriors in the area and send out some soldiers to go after them." she says, though she knows the chances of the two Overworlders being caught were very low.

There was still time for Takinom to go after them herself and maybe keep them in the Underworld long enough for Nivenna to go and bring backup, but Takinom was worried about Nivenna.

She didn't look like she was in any physical pain, but Takinom could just tell that something was wrong.

They left the area and went to send word to Chaor about what happened. He will want them to report to him and tell him in person what happened, though right now he is on a mission and wont be back until tomorrow.

It took them three hours to warn the other Underworlders, send a message to Chaor and get Nivenna and Takinom's wounds checked out by a healer. After that they went home.

Takinom really should have stayed at Chaor's castle to do more work and keep an eye on things, but what kind of mother would she be if she did talk to Nivenna? A bad mother in Takinom's opinion.

So as soon as they got home, Nivenna went straight to her room and Takinom followed her.

"Tell me what happened." Takinom demanded. Shutting the door closed, just in case someone might over hear.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nivenna angrily says, sounding like she could break down crying. And that's exactly what she does, to Takinom's surprise.

Nivenna sits down on her bed and buries her face in her hands. Takinom doesn't know what to do. Nivenna hasn't cries since she was a toddler.

"Did you know?!" Nivenna puts her hands down to look at the only creature who she thought of as family. Her eyes are blood-shot and her breathing heavy.

"Know what?" Takinom asks.

"That I have a twin sister named Aivenna who is an Overworlder!" she shouts and goes make to crying in her hands.

Hesitantly, Takinom sits down beside her daughter and hugs her.

"No, I didn't know." she tells her in the calmest voice she has. "I'm so sorry you found out like this."

And so Takinom's day ended with one of the rarest things anyone could see, Nivenna overcome with so much sadness and heartbreak that she breaks down crying in front of her.


End file.
